Kiss All Your Troubles Away
by eman555
Summary: Oneshot. NejiSaku. Sakura has been depressed for awhile, and Neji has the perfect cure. For those who wanted me to write more stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep it's me again! I had another random idea, and as promised, I'm going to write it. I hope it's as good as the last! This is another oneshot by the way. I've also made it an AU fic, just so you know.**

It would hurt to other people, but to her, it felt good. She watched as the red liquid ran down her arm and dripped down into the sink.

Haruno Sakura, age 18, was in her apartment bathroom, cutting herself with a razor.

She had cut herself many times before this, and had the scars all over her arms. To make sure nobody saw them when she went out, she had started wearing sweatshirts while in town, even though it was spring. If anyone asked, she always said she was cold. She had told so many lies to everybody.

She looked at all the cuts on her arms. She remembered the day when she began cutting herself.

_Flashback_

Sakura had been dragged into coming with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to a night club. As they sat in Ino's car heading to the club, Sakura listened to the other girls talk about their boyfriends. She was the only one of them without one. They had all been lucky. Ino, to everyone's suprise, had hooked up with Gaara of the desert, who was staying in Konoha due to recent attacks from the Sound village on Suna. Hinata had been going out with Shino for quite awhile, and she was going to move in with him in a few weeks. And Tenten had been going out with Lee for two weeks. She wished that she had a special someone.

"Sakura? Sakura? Hey, listen to me!"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked over to Tenten.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" Sakura asked, rubbing the back of her head.

Tenten sighed, and said to her, "I was asking if you were going out with anybody."

Sakura looked at her lap. "No, I'm not." she responded.

Tenten patted her back. "Don't worry, maybe you'll find sombody at the club."

"Yea...maybe" said Sakura.

"We're here!" Ino said in a sing-song voice.

"I hope the guys are already here." said Hinata, looking around for Shino's car.

"I'm sure they are, now come on, let's go!" yelled Tenten, getting out of the car and running through the parking lot to the club.

_Two hours later_

Sakura was bored. The others had gone off to dance with their boyfriends, leaving her alone at the bar.

'That's it.' she thought. 'I'm getting a cab and going home.'

She got off her stool and headed for the door. Half way to the door, she stopped, suddenly violated by someone else. She spun around and glared at the guy standing behind her, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey baby." he said, getting closer to her. "You wanna dance?"

"No way." she said, and started to turn around, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Come on baby, you don't know what you're missing." he said, pulling her to the dance floor.

Sakura had enough. She yanked her arm away from his hold. "No! Go away, creep!" she shouted at him over the loud music.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Listen whore, you're coming with me." He grabbed her wrist and gripped it hard. Sakura winch from the pain.

"Ow, that hurt!" she yelled. She struggled to pull away from him, but he didn't let go. He dragged her outside the club and into a nearby alley. He shoved her against a wall and slapped her across the face.

"Shut up, bitch. Now sit tight while I have my way with you." he said, and started to undo his pants.

_End Flashback_

She had been raped. After he was finished, he left her there in that alley, on the ground and alone.

So a few months after that, here she was, in her bathroom, crying.

Today hadn't been all that great either.

_Flashback_

Sakura was heading home from the food market. As she was walking down the street, she heard someone behind her speak to her.

"Well, if it isn't old Sakura. I can see you've stiil got a huge forehead. In fact, it even looks bigger!"

Sakura spun around to see her old claasmate from back in the academy, Ami. "Shut up, Ami. You know if I tell Ino that you were giving me trouble, she'll beat the crap out of you." she said, glaring at her.

"Well guess what." she responeded in a sarcastic tone. "She ain't with you right now, is she?"

Sakura stuck her tounge out at her, and turned around to leave. As she was walking away, Ami snuck up behind her and pushed her onto the ground. Sakura let go of her bags as she fell, causing all the food to fall out all over the ground.

"See ya later, you worthless bitch." Ami spat at her as she walked past her, Leaving Sakura on the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

_End Flashback_

Sakura got up off the floor, and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to leave her apartment in awhile.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_One week later, at the Hyuuga compound_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hinata was worried. Nobody had spoken to Sakura in awhile, and she wasn't answering her phone. It wasn't like Sakura to do such things. She noticed Neji coming back into the compound, after going out for awhile. She wondered if he knew anything.

"Neji-nii-san? While you were out, did you by any chance see Sakura?" she asked him, hoping he knew something.

Neji turned to Hinata and said, "No, Hinata-sama. I didn't see her. why do you ask?"

Hinata looked down and sighed. "Well, no one has seen her for awhile, and I was worried about her."

'Haruno is missing?' Neji thought. "Tell you what, Hinata-sama, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go to her house and check up on her." He didn't know why, but he was feeling particularly generous today.

Hinata looked up at him with her eyes wide. "You would do that for me, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji nodded. "Sure. I'll be back in a little while." he said, and turned around to head for her house.

He arrived at her apartment about ten minutes later. He knocked on her door. "Haruno? are you in there?" he asked. He got no response. He knocked again. "It's me, Neji. Hinata-sama wanted me to check up on you." Again he recieved no response. He tried the door handle and found that her apartment was unlocked. 'That's odd. She must have forgoten to lock it.' He opened the door and stepped into her apartment and closed the door.

He stopped moving. He could hear someone sobbing. He guessed it was Sakura and started looking for her. He didn't find her in the kitchen, living room, or in her bedroom. Finally, he looked in the bathroom, and saw Sakura standing there, with scars all over her arms, and new cuts on both arms, blood running down her arms. On the sink was a razor with blood on it, and he suddenly realized what she had been doing.

"Haruno! What the hell are you doing? Have you been cutting youself?" he yell at her. Sakura looked up at him with tear-covered cheeks.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" she asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

Without responding, Neji opened up her bathroom closet, and grabbed some bandage. He then grabbed Sakura's arm and started to wrap it around her arm. When he was finished, he pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa and looked straight in the eyes.

"Now tell me, why have you been cutting yourself?" he asked.

Sakura sniffled. "Well, it started about two months ago."

She began from the begining at the club, and told him about all of the other bad things that had happened. When she had finished, he looked at the scars on her arms.

"How often have you been cutting yourself?" he asked.

She looked down. "every week, one on each arm, for two months."

He tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't cut yourrself. You could die from bloodloss."

She teared up again. "But the pain helps me. What else can I do?"

He thought for a moment. He suddenly had an idea. "You may not be able to do anything, but I might be able to help."

She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "How could you help?" she asked.

He smirked. "Let me show you." he said, and took her hand in his, lifting her arm up.

He brought her arm up to his face, and began to kiss each one of the scars. Sakura gasped at his action and tensed up, but soon began to relax, enjoing the feeling. After he kissed all the scars on that arm, he moved to her other arm. All of Sakura's depression left her, and she felt at peace. But she knew it would come back. She decided not to think about that right now, and just enjoy the feeling.

When he had finished, he looked into Sakra's eyes and said "Feeling better now, Sakura-chan?"

She blushed at the affectionate nickname. "Yes, much better." she responeded. They then shared a warm embrace.

And after that, every single week, Neji and Sakura met in her apartment, and he would always kiss her troubles away.

**A/N: So, was it as good as my last story? I hope it was. This fic was based off of something I did recently, but not exactly the same (The girl wasn't cutting herself, she was just sad about something, so I made her feel better like Neji did. Gin-inu, if your reading this, you know what I'm talking about.) This fic is dedicated to:**

**Gin-inu**

**Silver Element**

**LoveShinobi4eva**

**Forsaken13**

**LostsoulofRegret**

**Thank you guys for reviewing my last story, and please review this one too people! This is eman555, signing out. Rock it!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody! It's me! I just need to let you all know that I am making more stories, but school has started, so It'll be hard to update. I'm really sorry, but I promise to put up my new story ASAP. Thanks for being so nice! -


End file.
